The present invention describes an improved apparatus and method for playing golf. More specifically, the invention describes a dynamic, evidence-based, color-coded apparatus and method that accurately and pictorially represents the degree of difficulty in completing the hole from all positions on the putting green. The invention accommodates unique daily changes in the condition of the putting greens, such as relocation of the respective pins, thus improving the planning of approach shots to the respective putting greens and thereby reducing putting score on each putting green.
Golf is a popular and challenging sport. The number of courses is increasing rapidly in the United States and throughout the world.
The objective in golf is to complete the round of usually 18 holes in as few strokes as possible. A regulation golf course is a par 72 and is normally comprised of four par 3""s, four par 5""s, and ten par 4""s. Thus there are 18 tee shots, 18 fairway shots and 36 putts allocated to par. Furthermore, in a round of golf, about half of the strokes occur either on the putting green or in its immediate vicinity, and approximately 80% of the strokes over par occur within about 100 yards of the pin. For this reason the short game, and especially putting, are vitally important to the score.
Shot selection and shot execution define the game of golf, and the players appreciate any information about the course that helps them with shot selection. Unfortunately, however, that information is not readily available. On relatively inexpensive golf courses, there may be just a pin with a flag to indicate the position of the hole on the putting green. On average private courses, there may be differently colored flags to identify the front, middle and back thirds of a putting green. On resort courses, cards or booklets may provide more detailed (but static) information. Upgraded courses (employing caddies) provide daily pin placement sheets, but these only show the dimensions of the putting green.
More precise information is available to the professional golfer than to the amateur golfer Professional golfers engage in several practice rounds prior to tournaments and employ caddies to study courses. Professional golfers do this research in order to be armed with as much knowledge of the course as possible. This information helps the professional golfer plan to land a ball on a putting green in a location that will likely result in an optimal putting score.
One putt per green is an optimal score. Two putts per green is a regulation score, while three or more putts per green is a sub-optimal score. Where a golfer putts from on a putting green is important because it determines the likelihood of making that putt or subsequent putts thus affecting the putting score. The most significant factors that influence the likelihood of the number of putts per putting green include: (a) distance of the ball from the pin, (b) putting green topography, (c) the severity of the slope, (d) the speed of the putting green, (e) the skill level of the player, (f) the physical condition of the putting green, and (g) the grass type and grain. These generally known factors are detailed in Dave Pelz""s Putting Bible, published by Doubleday, 2000 and Dave Pelz""s Shortgame Bible, published by Broadway Books, 1999. These two works are herein incorporated by reference.
The pin placement on the putting green is changed frequently to effect even wear on the putting green and to present the golfer with a variety of different challenges. Changes in pin placement can dramatically alter the character of a golf course and hence significantly alter the likely score. Although on any given day, on any given putting green, the topography, green speed, condition, grass type and grain may be constant, their relationship to different pin positions dramatically affects the difficulty the putting green represents to the player. The depiction of a putting green""s unique playability as determined by daily conditions is extremely useful information to the golfer in planning.the approach shot. The Putting Green Hazard Function (P.G.H.F.) describes the changing putting difficulty of all locations on a putting green and enables the clear depiction of this information to the golfer.
The P.G.H.F. defines the relationship between any point on the putting green and the current pin position. The P.G.H.F. is an evidenced-based mathematical equation that represents the number of putts that is likely to be required to hole out the ball from each position on the putting green.
In making an approach shot to the putting green, the object is to stop the ball, preferably in the optimal zone, or at least in the regulation zone on the putting green and avoid the hazard zone. Where these zones are located may not be obvious, especially on an unfamiliar course. Pin placements can be quite seductive and present a deceptive lure that is recognized only by those with local-knowledge. Thus, there is a need for a dynamic presentation of the putting greens on a golf course.
In the prior art, of which I am aware, there have been numerous attempts to utilize available technologies to improve one""s golf game; but these attempts, for one reason or another, are not applicable to the problem at hand (namely, the Putting Green Hazard Function (P.G.H.F.)) or else are complicated and unwieldy. The majority of prior art provides merely a static presentation, not a dynamic presentation, of the putting green. Additionally, some of the prior art would be considered xe2x80x9cillegalxe2x80x9d under the standards set forth by the United States Golf Association (USGA) for both the professionals and the amateurs.
For example, Davis, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,425 merely discloses a combination golf scorecard and hole information guide having front and rear cover pages and a plurality of intermediate pages folded among a vertical centerline and bound together. Each of the intermediate pages includes an enlarged depiction of a hole on the golf course, and the pages and holes are arranged in a numerical succession. The interior surface of the rear cover includes an area for recording the score. The intermediate pages include cut-outs in the respective upper right-hand corners. When the intermediate pages overlie the inner surface of the rear cover, the score recording area is accessible for recording a score thereon.
Cormier No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,020 discloses a hand-held device provided with a keyboard and display. The purpose is to determine the remaining distance to the putting green and for selecting an appropriate club.
Maude, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,070 discloses a golf scorecard that assists the player in evaluating the characteristics of the putting greens on a golf course. In addition to the score, the card includes a graphic illustration of each of the holes and provides indicia indicating the direction of the grain of the grass on each putting green.
Bonito et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,430 disclose a golf cart computer for installation in a golf cart. The computer contains a display screen for showing graphically the details and features of each hole of a golf course.
Barber U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,537 discloses a golf distance tracking, club selection and player performance statistical device having a portable movement measurer connected to a microprocessor. A database is provided on a non-portable computer system that contains reference coordinates for each hole on the golf course and every significant hazard.
Laakov U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,340 discloses a golf scorecard and playing booklet. This booklet has at least ten sheets that are folded together, accordion style. A front cover is provided so that when the sheets are folded, they form a booklet listing the name and identity of the golf course. A scorecard for keeping score is provided on the second sheet. Eighteen additional sides of the remaining sheets contain a depiction and description of the holes of the golf course and tips on how to play the hole. An additional sheet can be provided for advertising and promotional purposes.
Jenkins et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,110 discloses an instrument for reading and recording atmospheric pressure, optical reading and manual recording of both the distance from the current ball position to the pin, the vertical distance of the current ball position above or below the pin, and optically estimating the recording of the forward slope and the sideways slope as well as the manual estimating of turf conditions at the ball positions.
Huston et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,093 discloses a method for determining the approximate distance of a golf ball to the cup using a global positioning satellite system.
Hyuga U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,809 discloses a golf course guidance device and the like to be used for giving guidance information about the holes and putting greens on a golf course. The holes and the putting greens on a golf course.are respectively divided into small cells. For each hole, the location of a golf course guidance device is detected by a sub unit location detection means. By comparing the data from the cell corresponding to the location of the golf course guidance device, the data from within each cell (which is read from a hole cell data table of a hole cell data storage means) the location and other data is displayed on a liquid crystal display, together with the distance and the direction to the center of the putting green. Further, the aforementioned distance is adjusted with the direction and speed of wind being taken into consideration.
Skorpinski U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,001 discloses a putting aid device for reading a putting green by measuring the direction and slope on a green and indicating to the golfer a particular ball lie relative to a ball hole. This putting aid device can be used to produce a putting variance chart of the conditions of a putting green, and the putting green chart eliminates the need to use the putting aid device immediately prior to each putt. However, the methodology employed merely produces a static chart of the putting green; and this chart being static, is incomplete and inaccurate and hence misleading. Moreover, this is a putting aid, not an aid to an approach shot.
With respect to color (and the prior art currently being used on a golf course, particularly by the pros) only the topographical maps are colored; namely, dark green for the valleys and light green for the crests.
Other prior art, of which I am aware, are as follows:
Aside from the legality or lack thereof, it should be noted that despite the extent and sophistication of the prior art, no one to date has come up with a practical, dynamic apparatus and method for readily indicating at least the relative hazard zones on each putting green and its immediate area proximate thereto, taking into account the daily local conditions, and employing a statistical methodology and analysis which is complete, evidenced based and standardized.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to alleviate the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art by readily indicating at least the relative hazard zone on each putting green and its immediate proximity, and, preferably, the respective optimal, regulation and hazard zones for each putting green.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method which is dynamic, not static, and which readily changes the respective optimal, regulation and hazard zones in accordance with the changing daily conditions of the putting greens and, particularly, any relocation of the respective pins.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide color-coded information in a xe2x80x9cuser friendlyxe2x80x9d format or display, thereby reducing the advantage of local knowledge, making the game more equitable for individuals or team players, increasing the speed of play by directing the players away from time-consuming difficult positions, lowering scores and, in general, increasing the overall enjoyment of the came.
While not necessarily confined thereto, the present invention finds particular utility with respect to a golf course that includes a plurality of putting greens, each of which is provided with a pin indicating the hole location on the respective putting green, and wherein the pin location is changed from time to time.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a preferred embodiment thereof is herein disclosed whereby a new color-coded display for each putting green is provided whenever the pin locations or other conditions are changed on the respective putting greens. These color-coded displays indicate at least a relative hazard (or xe2x80x9cdangerxe2x80x9d) zone for each putting green and the immediate proximity thereof
Preferably, four primary zones are identified on the color-coded display, namely, optimal, regulation, hazard and extreme, respectively. The optimal zone may be represented by green, yellow for regulation; red for hazard; and dark red for extreme. The dark red zone is a likely 4 putt. The red zone is a likely 3 putt. The yellow zone is a likely 2 putt. The green zone is a likely 1 putt. Moreover, the hue or intensity of the respective color changes within each zone. For example, red may represent very dangerous while an orange may be used when approaching the yellow regulation zone, so that the colors tend to blend as in a rainbow.
Thus, the P.G.H.F. is depicted as a rainbow, whereby the colors are blended ranging from blue for the cup, and then to green, yellow and red as the hazard increases.
Viewed in another aspect, the present invention provides an improved method of playing the game of golf This improved method includes the step of providing an evidence-based, statistically-sound, color-coded, user-friendly, hand-held display for the respective putting greens on the golf course. This display is provided by an internet server via a wireless communication link to the hand-held display; and the display changes in accordance with changing conditions on the respective putting greens, thereby improving the approach shots to the respective putting greens. The changing conditions comprise the changing pin locations, putting green speed, player ability, and green conditions on the respective putting greens.
Further objects of the present invention are as follows:
1) To provide a valuable learning tool for use by the individual player or his or her instructor, thereby providing feedback for more efficient learning. Retrospective analysis of strokes played can distinguish poor course management from poor short iron game execution to poor putting. Many golfers do not correctly identify their weaknesses.
2) To serve as a caddy instructional tool, particularly for junior caddies, who are often less than ideally familiar themselves with the local hazards and consequences of various ball positions on the putting green presented by that day""s course set-up.
3) To provide an aid to a golf tournament committee in setting up the course. Knowing the local conditions which prevail that day, will assist in selecting the pin placements, thereby leading to a more predictable event, reducing player complaints, and increasing the enjoyment of the game for both the participators and the spectators. [For example, an extremely difficult pin position on the 17th hole at Valderrama (Spain) resulted in the redistribution of substantial prize money and an appearance of unfairness at the 2000 World Championship of Golf tournament.]
4) To provide a design aid to golf course architects, developers and owners. Putting greens which have been designed (but not yet built) can be evaluated for their Putting Green Hazard Function (xe2x80x9cP.G.H.F.xe2x80x9d) or playability under a variety of different theoretical circumstances. The relationship between topography, putting greed speed, grass type, and pin position can be correlated. Combinations of these factors (producing unacceptable playability) can be readily identified and the putting green redesigned, thereby avoiding later unexpected (and costly) reconstruction. Further, the putting green design can be optimized for a variety of acceptable pin positions, thereby reducing wear and increasing overall efficiency in construction.
5) To provide a print-out sheet to serve as a souvenir memorializing a special round based on location of pin position, performance, company, or other factors.
6) To aid commentators and viewers of major televised golf tournaments to better understand the strategy of the tournament committee in setting up the course, the strategy of the players in shot placement, and the subsequent hazard yet faced by the respective contestant, either from the tee, fairway or when the ball is on the putting green.
7) To improve the current rating system by providing a refined standardized method of evaluating the daily variability effected by different putting green conditions, thereby offering a more equitable amateur handicap system.
8) To improve simulated golf games as well as golf video games. A color representation of the degree of difficulty would enable the player to understand the consequences of selecting particular putt force and line. The increased complexity and authenticity of this golf simulation package will add to the enjoyment of the video game experience.
9) To improve a golfer""s play on the entire coursexe2x80x94the inherent concept of the present invention may be extrapolated to every part of the golf course and not just the putting green.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.